Pieced together
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Devin Lormack always thought his life would be the same, living with his aunt Martha. However things take a very different turn when he's mistakenly taken by none other than Jack Sparrow, Devin finally finds the family he's been looking for, when he finds himself being taken under the wing of the Captain's Cyborg cook.


OC profiles, these are abit about my two characters.

Name: Thomas Bridge

Age: 45

Physical traits: A larger man with a round belly, he has short brown hair, a beard and a Gotye, due to a heist years ago, he has a rather long scar across his face.

Personality: Thomas is one of Jack's most trusted crewman, he's well-known for his hot temper, and hardly ever gets along with anyone on the boat, despite being the cook. He's also a very skilled Pirate, and can take on more than one enemy at a time.

Allies: Jack Sparrow, Devin Lormack *in later chapters*.

Talents: Sword fighting, and makes a mean beef stew.

Personal History: After spending his whole life stealing, and starting fights, abandoned when he was a kid. Jack Sparrow during one of his raids saved the older man from Prison. Doesn't talk to his family, had a brother but was killed due to a Pirate attack.

* * *

Name: Devin Lormack

Age: 16

Physical traits: Short brown hair, a skinner body but not to skinny, pale skin,has a cut on his shoulder due to an attack on his family years ago.

Personality traits: Due to his family being killed long ago when Pirates raided their house, Devin is a very shy, and reserved person. His father was a Pirate and weirdly enough used to know Thomas, the two men never got along, and Devin's father even stole something from Thomas once.

Allies: Jack Sparrow, Thomas Bridge *later chapters*.

Talents: Drawing,painting,woodcarving.

Personal History: Since his parents death Devin has been living with his Aunt Martha, she doesn't spend alot of time with him so he's alone alot of the time. Devin loves animals, very shy, is hesitant on getting any kind of help.

* * *

Summery: Devin Lormack always thought his life would be the same, living with his aunt Martha. However things take a very different turn when he's mistakenly taken by none other than Jack Sparrow, Devin finally finds the family he's been looking for, when he finds himself being taken under the wing of the Captain's cook.

* * *

"Come along Devin" a rather short woman stated as she and her nephew walked into town, it was a beautiful sunny day in July. The air was crisp and clear, the sun beating down just enough that it warmed you're body when air brushed over your frame. It had been rather rainy for day's so of course when they finally had a nice day like today, Martha had taken the opportunity in a second.

A young man, age 16 or so slowly came trudging behind her. He unlike his aunt was not having a good time, Devin was never one for people. After losing his family when he was ten, due to an unexpected Pirate raid Devin was well, reserved from the world. He didn't have any friends, and had no desire to make any. The only person he trusted in this world was his aunt, after being in an orphanage for a couple of years. His aunt Martha had taken him in, as a foster parent. She never adopted him, they never had spoken of it. And since Devin had been at the Orphanage for at least 2 years, without even one person talking about adopting him. The agency had just given him to his aunt, like a cheap toy.

But he was happy, anywhere would be better than rotting in that hell hole they call an orphanage. It was like a prison, but for kids. Even the health inspector had been there several times, yet every time they passed the inspection. Devin was almost positive that they paid them off.

As they passed a Window store a familiar sight caught his eye, in the store's display case was a large notebook and some beautiful water-color pencils. They weren't just any art supplies, no, this was from the finest paper that money could buy. Devin had hoped and dreamed one day he could get it, however things didn't seem to be looking good. Feeding two people was beginning to get harder for his aunt, it had gotten so bad that Mathra had even talked about sending him back to the orphanage for a while.

Although Devin never said a word, it had broken the teenagers heart. He couldn't even begin to image what his mother would say, if she heard her sister talking like that. It was the way it was though, and Devin wasn't one to complain. Of course he'd never allow himself to be brought back there, he'd run away before he'd let that happen.

"Devin!" his aunt snapped bringing the young man back to reality, "let's go!".

Giving one last longing look to the display case, which gleamed in the light, seemingly to be taunting him. Devin slowly tugged after his aunt.

A/N Sorry it's such a short chapter, I usually do it but hope you like it so far.


End file.
